1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to data communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to circuitry for high-speed data links.
2. Description of the Background Art
High-speed data links are used to communicate data between devices in a system. Serial interface protocols have been developed at increasingly fast data rates for such high-speed links. Examples of industry-standard protocols for serial interfaces include PCI Express® (Peripheral Component Interconnect Express), XAUI (X Attachment Unit Interface), sRIO (serial Rapid IO), and others.
Market demands for transceiver data rates for high-speed data links continue to increase. In recent years, the demanded increase in transceiver data rates has exceeded gains based on process improvements alone. As such, improvements in transceiver design are also needed to provide the desired increases in speed.